


SILVER AND GOLD

by AndyandRyan (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF, Works and related fandoms
Genre: A journey of love and destiny, AU fused with Fantasy, Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bard's winery owner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Heavy Angst, Legolas is a wee lad, M/M, Multi, Read this and weep, Thranduil is mute, just kidding or maybe not...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AndyandRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  </p><p>Well, this story is now gone!  My apologies to everyone who have been reading and commenting, and supporting my writing.  From the bottom of my heart, you all have been so wonderful and kind.  I need to figure out how to orphan my work..., and then this would really be gone.   Many, many thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This story is gone!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seriously have to say thank you for reading and reviewing everyone. It was really sweet and kind that you took the time to let me know your thoughts. I really appreciate it. There will be lots of twists and turns in this story, and I hope to take you with me on the ride.
> 
> On to chapter 2......

This story is gone!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone for taking the time to read and all your feedbacks. I'm so utterly happy to know that you enjoy this story. 
> 
> ...moving on to chapter 3!

This story is gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you from my heart to all the lovely people who took the time to read and review my story. I appreciate it so much. 
> 
> Uh..in case anyone is noticing. I updated my summary. I know, I suck at writing summary...haha
> 
>  
> 
> Ta da! Chapter 4:

This story is gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting on this little story of mine..You guys are so awesome in every possible ways. Much love!!
> 
> Also, to my new friend on AO3, Ella Vanilla - my favourite author here. I still can't believe you are reading this...*pinch self, pinch self* .....*SQUEALS* .... xoxoxoxoxo to you Ella. 
> 
> Moving on to chapter 5:

This story is gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for taking your time to read and comment. Your comments are like the tip of the iceberg for me...so very special. You all made me so HAPPY! I just love reading your thoughts. *Hugs to all*
> 
> Uh.., warning: Darkness and Sadness ensue in the next few chapters..

This story is gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading and commenting. You guys are so kind :-P I worked at a vineyard a couple of summers ago, and it was a lot of fun for me. I was a babe so was too young to drink wines, but I did learned a lot about them. School is back so all are busy, but I'll try to update regularly. 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Darkness and Sadness ahead!
> 
>  
> 
> ••••••••

This story is gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so, so, so much for all your kind comments. I never know who is reading or who is enjoying my work, so the fact that you took the time to leave me your thoughts means a whole lot to me. Not much to say other than that you're all awesome. ;-) 
> 
>    
> On to chapter 8:
> 
>  
> 
> •••••••• 

This story is gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a heap for all your lovely reviews, for reading and reviewing. Your lovely words keep me going. Luv to ya all!
> 
> Oh, and in this chapter... I hope I answered all your questions, HouseOropher ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Child abuse..dark times coming....
> 
>  
> 
> On to chapter 9:

This story is gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for all your lovely reviews. Again, luv to all, and I'm always thrilled to read your thoughts. Hugs! I had to cut this chapter short, because I didn't want to give you crazy eyes for having to read enormously long chapter. The next one will be up soon. 
> 
>    
> Vavavanilla -- see if you can see my little "shout-out" to you in this chapter, haha.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: A bit more flashbacks of child abusive...sadness ensues..

This story is gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I'm so touched that you took the time to leave me your thoughts. I'm always worried that I'd bore you guys to death, but getting your wonderful reviews really ease my mind, lol. I really appreciate it :-P 
> 
> I know I take the time with advancing the story, but I can't write people suddenly jumping into bed doing somersaults and whatever else in like chapter 2, haha. So thank you for sticking with me, and supporting my writing with your your lovely comments. LOVE!

This story is gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you are waiting for or maybe not waiting for is here...lol Again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I worship you all!

This chapter is gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, hi everyone. I just updated chapter 13 to how it was supposed to be. There was a chunk of conversation between Bard and Thranduil that was cut off by the lady at the publishing company. Anyways, I made a biggest mistake of my life. I sent her some of the rough drafts for the next chapters well as this chapter 13, because she said she wanted to beta for me. Then she went and deleted a bunch of stuffs and added a few lines, and next thing I know it wasn't the way I would have written the story. Now she is saying she co-wrote the story and I'm beyond mad. I'm just sad now. It really sapped my energy when I get upset. I'm going to take a break from this story for awhile until I get this sorted out. Well, maybe I will still post chapter 14 since that was done, but I'm just too upset to continue with this. So this was how chapter 13 should have been. You might find you like it better or not.
> 
> Thank you for loving my story and were so kind in leaving me kudos and reviews. Believe me, I'm truly grateful.

This story is gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the promise of chapter 14. 
> 
> Once again. I can't thank you enough for all your wonderful support. I was feeling so downhearted, but your kindness really lifted my spirit. Your comments are always wonderful to read. I'm so, so very grateful! 
> 
> All my gratitude! Hugs to everyone!!!!!

This story is gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so sorry everyone. I know some of you have expressed disappointment with what happened, and for that I feel really bad about. I just wanted to tell you all how grateful I'm that you took the time to read and comment on this story of mine. I'm sorry for the way I abruptly took this story down. I just am so overwhelmed with all the back and forth, and I'm truly terrible at confrontation. In addition, reading should be an enjoyment and I just don't want my readers to be dragged in the crazy drama. It ruins the mood. 

I don't set out to be a writer or anything but I do enjoy writing. I wrote this story for my boyfriend, Ry, and I'm truly honoured that you all enjoyed this work as well. It means the world to me to have your support. 

From the bottom of my heart,

Andy B. 

Hugs to all!! :-P

P.S. Vanilla Ella, my dear friend.  
Please don't get upset or sad over this.  
It's a learning experience for me, really.   
I'm very trusting and this will just make me be more careful next time.   
A millions hugs to you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into fanfiction so please be kind and review if you see what you like. 
> 
> I was watching Desolation of the Smaug and Soldier's Girl and somehow the two movies gave me an urge to write this story. I hope you will like it. I'll put up warnings as I go..
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading. 
> 
> Andy
> 
>  
> 
> "People inspire you, or they drain you – pick them wisely.” – Hans F Hansen


End file.
